Une histoire de cheminée qui part en vrille
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Takano qui force Ritsu à passer la soirée du 24 décembre avec lui... Comment cela va-t-il finir ? On se le demande xD Quand l'auteure pète un câble pour les Fêtes de Fin d'année en plus d'être bourrée au cherry coc' en regardant la série animée, voilà ce que ça donne ! JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! [YAOI] RitsuXMasamune


Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais j'adore les embêter xD

Petit mot de l'auteure : Quand mon père raconte une blague à la con sur le Père Noel et une cheminée (que j'ai déjà oubliée, c'est pour dire à quel point, elle ne m'a pas marquée xD) et que je suis légèrement -ah bon ?!- bourrée au cherry coc', voilà ce que ça donne ! Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noel à tous et toutes mes Yaoistes d'amouuuuuurrrrrr xD Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><span>Une histoire de cheminée qui part en vrille<span>

_Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce n'est pas de l'amouuuuur ! Pas moyen ! _

Mais revenons donc au début de cette matinée complètement dingue afin de comprendre pour quelle raison cette phrase culte de Ritsu avait fait son grand retour en force dans l'esprit torturé et tortueux de ce dernier.

Donc la journée avait pourtant bien commencée. Le brunet s'était levé de bonne humeur après une bonne nuit de sommeil et était arrivé à l'heure au bureau en ayant même eu le temps de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Dans sa bonne humeur, notre héros avait commencé à travailler mais cela s'était gâté dès le moment où son patron avait fait son entrée dans le département. Les ondes négatives que Takano dégageait figèrent tous ses éditeurs mais Ritsu fut sa première victime. Les cris et ordres avaient commencés à fuser et les prises de tête aussi pour le plus grand dam de tous nos adorables éditeurs de l'Emerald…

Mais ce fut à la pause de midi que notre Ritsu hurla cette phrase que nous connaissons déjà très bien. Masamune s'était encore faufilé derrière lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras puissants avant de lui mordiller la nuque. Onodera avait alors manqué de gémir bruyamment et s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour se retenir faisant ricaner le plus âgé.

- ARRETE CA, ESPECE DE PERVERS !

Le dit pervers le fit taire en l'embrassant furieusement tout en l'enserrant dans une étreinte de fer, tenant ses mains derrière son dos, empêchant ainsi le plus jeune de se débattre pendant qu'il martyrisait ses lèvres fragiles. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, Takano rompit le baiser.

- Tu devrais apprendre à être plus discret si tu ne veux pas que l'on nous surprenne en plein échange amoureux…

Le ton narquois comme le rictus que l'éditeur en chef affichait fit bouillir le sang du brun aux prunelles vertes qui allait répliquer lorsque le plus âgé le lâcha et prit la parole avant lui.

- Tu passeras le réveillon avec moi. Ce soir, tu viens chez moi.

Et il le planta là.

- TAKANO-SAN !

XxXxXxXxX

Ritsu s'écroula sur son bureau, complètement vidé. Et il n'était pas le seul. Kisa baragouinait on se savait quoi en tentant de terminer un document à remettre aux imprimeurs. Hatori était parti depuis un moment et Takano se disputait encore avec Yokozawa au téléphone à propos d'une réimpression pour cause de rupture de stock trop rapide. Bref… Il était presque ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de cliniquement mort. Tout moue, l'éditeur se leva et rangea ses affaires avant de commencer à quitter le bureau. Pourtant, une fois dans l'ascenseur, les portes de ce dernier s'ouvrirent sur Takano.

_- Eh merde… _

- Si tu croyais m'échapper, ça veut dire que tu es pire qu'idiot, Onodera.

- Je te déteste ! S'exclama le dit Onodera en fusillant son patron de ses prunelles vertes.

Geste que le fameux patron ignora royalement en appuyant sur le bouton du premier sous-sol sans que le plus jeune n'ait eu le temps de protester. Il était venu en voiture le matin même et il comptait bien empêcher son jeune compagnon de lui filer entre les doigts. Une fois à destination, l'homme aux prunelles brunes attrapa la main du plus jeune et le tira vers sa voiture. D'un bref mouvement de poignet, l'éditeur en chef le poussa dans le véhicule et passa du côté conducteur sans prendre en compte les protestations du plus jeune qui finit par se taire au bout de plusieurs minutes à lui jeter tous les noms d'oiseaux lui passant par la tête à son supérieur. Cette soirée n'allait pas être triste !

XxXxXxXxX

Dans l'appartement depuis quelques minutes, Ritsu se trouvait dans le salon en plein moment de bug. Pour quelle raison ? Celle-ci. Takano avait fabriqué une sorte de vieille cheminée européenne avec des cratons qu'il avait peints dans des tons brique et ocre qui s'harmonisaient étrangement bien avec l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce. En plus d'exceller dans leur boulot, l'homme aux prunelles brunes savait non seulement cuisiner mais il était également doué de ses mains… C'en était rageant ! Mais ça faisait tout de même bizarre, une cheminée européenne dans un salon typiquement japonais… Le jeune homme demanda à son compagnon, une goutte de sueur roulant sur le derrière de son crâne.

- Euh… Takano-san… C'est quoi ça ?

- Une cheminée. Répondit l'éditeur en chef du tac-au-tac.

- J'avais compris mais… pourquoi une cheminée comme ça dans ton salon ?

- Il parait qu'en Europe, le Père Noel passe par la cheminée pour aller déposer les cadeaux sous le sapin. Expliqua Masamune en gouttant la sauce de son poisson qu'il faisait encore mijoter.

BADABOUM ! Ritsu venait de tomber les pieds en l'air sur le parquet du salon.

- Parce ce que tu crois au Père Noel, toi ?! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant en époussetant son jean.

- Bah oui, pourquoi ça te surprend ?

- Euh… Oui.

Un silence et ils se mirent à table pour déguster le poisson et le riz préparés par le plus âgés en sirotant un bon verre de vin rouge dont il était grand amateur. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et pourtant, Onodera était mal à l'aise comme toujours en présence de son ex-amant. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il lui jetait sans arrêt de brefs coups d'œil au noiraud ainsi qu'à la cheminée qui le perturbait fortement. Une fois le repas avalé dans un calme complet, nos deux tourtereaux allèrent s'asseoir au salon.

- Tu voudrais que l'on se rapproche de la cheminée pour voir le Père Noel arriver ? Taquina Takano à qui l'embarras du plus jeune n'avait pas échappé.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le charrier. Voir son amour s'énerver était tellement divertissant pour lui… Tout autant que cela l'excitait. D'ailleurs, son désir commençait à s'enflammer. Et la réaction du dit amour ne tarda pas. Rouge de honte et de colère, le plus jeune se mit à vociférer. Lui jetant à la figure tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui vinrent sur le coup à l'esprit. Fermant les yeux dans le même temps, il ne vit pas le plus âgé se rapprocher de lui et le prendre brusquement dans ses bras. Lorsque Ritsu comprit ce qui lui arrivait, il commença à se débattre.

XxXxXxXxX

Ritsu se débattait comme un gamin gigotant dans tous les sens tout en hurlant des « Lâche-moi, pervers ! » ou « TAKANO-SAN ARRETE CA ! », sa voix montant dans les aigus alors que le dit pervers selon lui –nous on adore !- le tenait encore sur son épaule comme l'on porte un sac à pattes… -Très élégant !- Takano se dirigea directement vers sa chambre après avoir retiré ses propres chaussures ainsi que celles de Ritsu mais avec un peu de mal. Enfin, pas étonnant au vu du fait que porter quelqu'un sur son épaule et retirer ses chaussures en même temps, c'est pas facile. Pourtant, les gigotements du plus jeune ne faisaient qu'enflammer davantage ses sens. Mais l'éditeur en chef se retient jusque dans sa chambre.

Il allongea le plus jeune sur son lit et retira rapidement leurs vêtements qui étaient de trop pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Takano se saisit de la cravate du plus jeune et attacha les délicats poignets de celui-ci à la tête de lit, le privant ainsi d'une partie de sa mobilité tout en ignorant royalement les protestations de ce dernier. Protestations qu'il fit taire. Ses lèvres happèrent celles de son amour pour une énième danse sensuelle. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargée de désir. Les mains pâles exploraient le torse déjà débarrassé de la chemise blanche que Ritsu portait. Un gémissement étouffé par le baiser excita davantage le plus âgé qui cassa le baiser brulant lorsque le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir. Haletant Ritsu avait les yeux clos et les joues rougies. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon hachée et totalement irrégulière. Pourtant, le jeune éditeur reniait encore le plaisir que ce simple échange lui avait apporté, cela Masamune le savait très bien. Mais il était déterminé à le faire sombrer dans une folie douce qui le rendrait totalement dépendant de lui.

Ritsu était totalement à la merci de Masamune, ses mains -que le plus âgé avait déliées- serrant avec force les draps blancs tandis que Masamune laissait une trainée de baisers brulants le long de son torse. La chaleur montait rapidement mais Onodera pinça les lèvres, voulant plus que tout taire les gémissements obscènes qui gravissaient sa gorge sans sa permission ! –Mais depuis quand ils ont besoin d'une permission franchement !- Son corps par contre ne cachait rien à son « amant » sur son état d'excitation, son membre était déjà à moitié dressé et Takano se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'il posa les yeux dessus. Mais voulant faire durer le plaisir, remonta capturer les lèvres de son futur amant. Amant qui grogna de frustration, mais le plus âgé ne lui offrit pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Patience, mon ange, patience… Chuchota Takano en pinçant un des tétons du jeune homme.

Toujours les yeux clos avec force, Ritsu laissa enfin échapper un gémissement. Il était apparemment, très sensible à cet endroit… Constata Masamune avec un sourire pervers, il avait bien l'intention d'apprendre par cœur une nouvelle fois, le moindre recoin de ce corps tellement tentant. Un corps dont il ne pourrait au grand jamais se lasser. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau et les mains tremblantes de désir de Ritsu lâchèrent enfin les draps pour parcourir de façon purement inconsciente le torse musclé de Masamune dont il se sépara, haletant, scrutant son visage malgré la brume de désir dans ses yeux. Le plus âgé fut autant ravi que d'avantage excité. C'était si rare de voir son petit ange prendre l'initiative durant leurs ébats –parfois violents, non sans blague ?- intempestifs. Masamune descendit prendre l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres tandis que sa main continuait de torturer l'autre. Ritsu tournait à présent la tête de gauche à droite, se perdant dans toutes ces sensations définitivement. L'embrasement dans ses reins devenait de plus en plus fort, le jeune homme se consumait littéralement. Après un long moment de douce torture, Takano descendit enfin à l'endroit de tous les plaisirs, qu'il convoitait depuis la dernière fois qu'il se l'était approprié, chose qu'il comptait bien refaire.

Ritsu n'arrivait plus à contenir sa voix, ni ses gémissements qui s'étaient finalement changés en cris de plaisir. Sa raison semblait s'être carrément faite la malle et son corps avait prit le relais. Ce dernier réclamait plus de l'éditeur en chef dont le sourire pervers donnait à penser que la nuit allait être très longue… Takano se mit à lécher le membre complètement dur de Ritsu avant de le mordiller délicatement. Ritsu cria bien plus fort lorsque Masamune se décida enfin à prendre son membre entre ses lèvres, le caressant de façon à le mettre au supplice. Ce qui fonctionna à la perfection. L'éditeur en chef faisait tournoyer sa langue sur la verge tantôt lentement tantôt rapidement, changeant brusquement de rythme au son des cris et gémissements du plus jeune qu'il voulait rendre dépendant de lui. Ritsu voulait tellement plus ! Le remarquant, Takano arrêta sa douce torture faisant gémir son jeune amant de frustration. Il arriva à son oreille et lui murmura innocemment- mais oui, on y croit !- d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

- Que veux-tu Ritsu ?

Il avait accentué le prénom qu'il aimait tant de façon si érotique que comme possédé, le jeune homme bougea ses hanches de façon suggestive mais le côté sadique de l'éditeur en chef ne le voyait pas ainsi…

- Parle, mon ange. Que veux-tu ?

Un râle de plaisir lui échappa, la main de Masamune venait de saisir son membre, commençant à le masturber lentement remplaçant sa bouche et sa langue. La sensation fit immédiatement perdre la raison à Ritsu qui hocha la tête sans pouvoir répondre correctement. Il bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que la main du plus âgé sans pouvoir se contrôler.

- Tu aimes, my love ? Lui murmura-t-il de nouveau de sa voix la plus rauque.

Ritsu hocha de nouveau la tête, se concentrant sur son plaisir et toujours incapable de parler sans gémir ou hurler de plaisir.

- Dis-le.

Le jeune homme se contenta de gémir plus fort quand le rythme de Masamune augmenta en vitesse. L'homme à la chevelure brune reprit sa caresse buccale là où il l'avait arrêté. Il passa sa langue tout le long de son pénis et Ritsu rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri inarticulé.

- J'-J'aime ce que… Ah !

Ses dents titillaient agréablement le gland légèrement rose et violacé de sa verge. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il céda finalement.

- J'aime ce que tu fais, Masa- Ah ! Articula difficilement le jeune éditeur, les joues rougies par le plaisir et le cœur battant la chamade.

Quelque part, ce petit jeu était particulièrement excitant, pensa Masamune. Ce dernier augmenta encore la cadence de sa caresse buccale une nouvelle fois, le menant au bord de la jouissance. Le plus jeune tira sur ses liens mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'en exciter davantage Takano qui augmenta encore le rythme de succion si érotique. Sa langue si perverse s'enroulait, remontait et descendait s'amusant avec son gland. Ses lèvres exerçaient une pression qui rendait Ritsu fou de désir. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Ses lèvres exprimèrent alors ce que son corps voulait ardemment depuis le début de leur étreinte malgré la résistance qu'avait encore sa conscience.

- Prend-moi ! Cria-t-il en écartant ses jambes à l'extrême.

Oh non… Pas toute suite ! pensa Masamune. Il voulait le voir jouir uniquement avec sa bouche avant de le prendre tout entier et il s'appliqua davantage à le rendre incapable de lui résister. Un autre va-et-vient et Ritsu se répandit dans la bouche du brun à grands cris et en longs jets dans la bouche gourmande de Masamune. Ce dernier remonta vers les lèvres de Ritsu et se les accapara de nouveau pour partager son propre goût. Le brunet ouvrit ses lèvres, lui offrant totalement sa bouche à explorer à sa guise. Leurs langues combattirent lentement, s'enroulant et se délaissant. Celle de Takano explora sa cavité buccale avec avidité.

Masamune jugea que la torture devait cesser lorsqu'il sentit le plus jeune l'attirer encore plus contre lui en entourant ses hanches de ses jambes fines. Il arrêta le baiser et se lécha les doigts qu'il glissa jusqu'à l'intimité tant convoitée de son amour qui se tordait encore sous son touché. Avec douceur, il caressa l'intimité puis entra le premier doigt que Ritsu ne sentit pas trop perdu dans son plaisir. Le second doigt fit grimacer le brunet aux prunelles vertes alors que le dernier le fit crier car il toucha directement la prostate. Après une longue préparation, Masamune pénétra doucement son amour qui cria de plaisir et de douleur mêlées. L'éditeur en chef s'immobilisa le temps que son amant s'habitue à sa présence se faisant violence pour ne pas le pilonner brutalement. Les caresses de Takano sur le corps de son ange eurent tôt fait de détendre ce dernier qui donna un léger coup de hanche. Comprenant que son ange était prêt, Masamune entama de langoureux va-et-vient qui firent hurler son amour.

- Plus fort, plus vite, Masamune ! Je – ah ! Plus !

- Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Répondit le concerné en feulant de plaisir à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de son Ritsu adoré.

Il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins et gémit également de plaisir que lui procurait l'antre chaude et étroite qui abritait son membre. Leur étreinte dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les deux amoureux –euh rien n'est moins sûr mais bon…- n'atteignent le septième ciel au même moment et ne se répandent dans un même hurlement de plaisir. Masamune se retira et embrassa tendrement son ange qui lui rendit paresseusement son baiser en l'attirant entre ses bars. Morphée les emporta ensuite dans ses bras après quelques caresses tendres et de nombreux mots d'amour susurrées à l'oreille de Ritsu de la part de Takano. La neige tombait encore sur la ville qui s'était endormie depuis bien longtemps déjà.

XxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, Ritsu n'eut pas la force de bouger le moindre de ses membres. Les souvenirs de cette nuit avec Takano lui reviennent en pleine figure et ses joues atteignirent des records de rougeurs. Il s'était encore fait avoir… Et en beauté en plus ! Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pendant quelques minutes où il cria silencieusement. Une fois un peu près calmé, le jeune éditeur aux yeux verts se redressa suffisamment pour regarder à son côté, un corps chaud étant collé au sien depuis… Roh ! Il laissa tomber. Takano –car c'était bien lui- dormait toujours du sommeil des Justes.

Curieux, car c'était tellement rare que l'homme dorme en sa présence, Ritsu se mit à l'observer. Les traits durs de son supérieur étaient si détendu qu'il paraissait dix ans de moins. Le même lycéen dont il était si passionnément tombé amoureux dix ans auparavant. La sérénité transpirait de son visage alors que seule sa respiration profonde troublait le sens dans lequel la chambre était plongée. Ritsu remarqua d'ailleurs que quelques rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux encore tirés, démontrant que le jour était déjà levé et sans doute depuis un bon moment. 9h30 affichait le réveil. Il n'était pas si tôt que ça en fait… Ritsu soupira et reporta son regard vert sur la silhouette dormante de son amant. Oui, son amant, il n'avait plus peur des mots.

L'homme était vraiment beau lorsqu'il ne jouait pas les tyrans. Bon, d'accord, il devait bien admettre que ce côté tyrannique le rendait super sexy, surtout lorsqu'il en jouait au moment de l'amour mais jamais ! O grand jamais, il ne l'avouera à l'intéressé ou à voix haute, plutôt mourir ! Se reprenant, Ritsu se mit sur un coude et approcha timidement sa main de la joue de Masamune et la caressa avec hésitation. C'était la première fois qu'il osait un geste tendre de lui-même vers son amant et bizarrement, cela le ravit. Il mit alors de côté tout ce qui n'était pas l'homme endormit près de lui pour la journée au moins.

_C'était peut-être de l'amour, au final… Qui sait ?_

* * *

><p><em>Coin des persos ! <em>

Moi : _*s'écroule sur son bureau*_ FINIIIIIIIII ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! Vos avis ? Suite ? Pas suite pour le Nouvel An ?

Takano : Moi, je veux une suite !

Onodera : _*rouge de honte et complètement furax*_ PAS MOI ! ESPECE DE PERVERSE ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSER PAR LA TETE POUR ECRIRE UN TRUC PAREIL ?!

Takano : J'ai une idée de la réponse à cette question pour le moins stupide.

Moi : _*complètement amorphe*_ Si c'est au coca que tu penses alors oui, c'est ça xD

Onodera : _*aura noire pas impressionnante pour un sou*_ Retenez-moi ou je fais un malheur !

Misaki, Aichi, Yûgi, Naruto, Allen, Hisoka et Sena : _*mais d'où sortent-ils ?!*_ On ne te retient pas ! Fais-en de la chair à pâtée !

Moi : Euh... _*pas rassurée mais promet mille et une vengeances dans sa tête en ricanant intérieurement*_ Bon, bah en espérant que cet O.S vous a plu et laissez des reviews... A plus ! _*s'échappe en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de plumes noires sans oublier d'emporter sa bouteille de 2L de coca cherry*_


End file.
